Simply Love
by TigerEye24510
Summary: This is Max/Liz. R&R please! I'm not good at summaries!
1. Thoughts of More

Liz's Diary  
  
September 9, 2001  
  
Roswell has never been the same since Max saved my life. Everything's changed. Max and I are very much in love. We're just like two normal seventeen year olds in love but we're not. I love him more than life itself. I need him more than anything. He's my everything. I only need him in my life. We haven't went as far as having sex, but we're awful close to it. I can't wait any longer for him to be my first. I just need to let him know that. I'm so ready for him to make love to me.  
  
Liz Parker  
  
  
  
At the Crashdown the next day...  
  
Liz's Pov  
  
I wish Max was here. I can't concentrate. He's on my brain.  
  
"Earth to Liz," Maria said. "Max just walked in it's your table."  
  
"Maria, isn't that supposed to be your table?" I asked.  
  
"I'm letting you get it. Your in a daze about Max as it is."  
  
"Ok. Whatever you say. Besides Max and I need to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I'll tell you later," I said as I walked over to the table Max, Isabel, and Michael were sitting at.  
  
Max's POV  
  
I grabbed Liz's hand and kissed it softly and said, "Hey, beautiful."  
  
"Max after I get the orders I need you to come upstairs with me. Don't order anything," Liz said blushing.  
  
"Ok. I won't have anything but you."  
  
Liz laughed and so did Maria who was behind her and Isabel and Michael who were sitting with me.  
  
"I'll take over your tables, Liz. Your dad won't kill you he left for the week," Maria said with a wink.  
  
"I know my parents aren't here, but don't let anyone upstairs," Liz said.  
  
I looked at Liz and said, "Your parents aren't here?"  
  
"No, Max, they won't be back for a week," Liz answered. "Let's go upstairs now."  
  
"Ok. I want to be alone with you so much," I said to her as she took my hand.  
  
Liz's POV  
  
I took Max's hand and pulled him out of the booth and up to my room. We really had to talk.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Love Making

Liz's POV  
  
Without thinking I locked the door as soon as we were both in my room. We were all over each other in a heated passion. We were making out, but we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Passion had really got us. Before I knew I was sitting in Max's lap topless while his shirt was already gone. He held me close and continued to kiss my body. I moaned when he got to more tender parts of my body.  
  
"Oh, Max, make love to me," I said.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Max, I am."  
  
Max's POV  
  
I laid her down on the bed and pulled my pants off leaving myself only wearing boxers. I moved over her kissing her body as I worked off her skirt and panties. I couldn't believe that Liz Parker had asked me to make love to her, but hey I've been waiting on this for a long time. Liz was so much more beautiful without her clothes on. The only thing on my mind was making love to her. She was so beautiful. The next thing that happened was my boxers joined the rest of our clothes on the floor. Then I slid myself into her as gently as I could.  
  
Liz's POV  
  
Max was being so gentle with me. His strides were very gentle and his hips met mine with every stride. We fell asleep a little while later in each other's arms.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Surprising Revelation

Liz's POV  
  
When I woke up, I realized that Max and I didn't use protection.  
  
"Oh shit, Max, we didn't use protection." I said.  
  
"I can't believe I forgot I even had a condom in my pocket," he said.  
  
"Let's hope nothing happens."  
  
"Yeah, let's hope."  
  
6 WEEKS LATER...  
  
Liz's Diary  
  
  
  
October 22, 2001  
  
I feel very sick. Strange things have been happening ever since Max and I made love. It's only happened once, but we should have used protection. I started throwing up yesterday morning for no apparent reason. I think I may be pregnant. Boy, will Max and I get a dose of reality if I am. My period is bad late. I don't know what to do. I guess I'll take a pregnancy test and live with the results.  
  
Liz Parker  
  
  
  
Liz's POV  
  
I took the pregnancy test and waited. I prayed the whole time that it would be negative. I was in complete shock, when they turned out positive. I don't know what to do. I was pregnant with Max's child, but would it be healthy? What in the world am I going to do? I guess the first thing should be to tell Max that he's going to be a daddy.  
  
I walked downstairs and spotted Max in his usual booth and walked right up to him.  
  
"Max, we need to talk," I said.  
  
"Liz, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Just come upstairs with me."  
  
Max's POV  
  
When we got into Liz's room, I lock the door and said, "What do we need to talk about?"  
  
"The night we made love," she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Max, I'm pregnant."  
  
"Liz, oh my god! What have I done to you?"  
  
"We did this together."  
  
"What are we going to do about this?" I asked as I walked up to Liz and placed a hand on the gentle, tiny swell of her stomach where our child was.  
  
"I don't know, Max. My parents are going to kill me."  
  
"My parents are going to kill me, too."  
  
"Max, I love you so much."  
  
"Liz, I love you more than anything. We'll take care of this baby together."  
  
"I wonder if it's even going to be healthy."  
  
"I hope it is."  
  
"I do a lot more than you do."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
